Ketika Dunia Mengkhianatimu
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: "Seluruh dunia boleh menjadi menyebalkan, tapi tidak kau, hyung." / Yang ia butuhkan hanya pelukan yang menenangkan / Yewook / BL /


**Ketika Dunia Mengkhianatimu**

.

**YEWOOK FICTION**

.

.

.

_Kertas warna-warni seakan jatuh dari langit, pengganti salju pada musim semi. Membahagiakan begitu kita meyadari hadirnya cinta pada hati yang tepat._

Seorang namja berlari menyusuri jalanan aspal. Berkejaran dengan bayangannya sendiri yang sudah memanjang. Iya, hari itu sudah cukup senja, dan dia secepat kilat berlari selepas rapat OSIS selesai. Merutuki mengapa rapat untuk memperingati hari jadi sekolahnya saja jadi selama itu.

Langkahnya lebar, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kausnya sudah basah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia terbatuk karena nafasnya sendiri yang tak beraturan, beradu dengan suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Namja itu tiba di taman tempat janjiannya. Disamping pohon cemara, dibawah lampu taman yang bersinar remang.

Ah, seseorang yang ditunggunya pasti sudah pergi. Ini memang sudah telat empat jam dari waktu janjian. Namja bersurai hitam itu Yesung, seorang wakil ketua OSIS dan ketua klub drama yang sudah pasti mempunyai banyak penggemar. Tertunduk lesu, memandangi ujung sepatunya sendiri yang berwarna keabu-abuan, terkena debu jalanan selagi berlari tadi.

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat, menengadah menghirup wangi musim semi, serta mengusap butir-butir keringat yang menghiasi dahinya. Ia merutuki kesalahannya. Harusnya ia bolos saja dari rapat tadi demi waktu sepenting ini.

"Hyung..." Suara pelan seorang namja dari arah belakang Yesung mengagetkannya. "Ya! Kemana saja? Aku hampir mati kehabisan darah digigiti nyamuk!" senyumnya mengembang diantara kerucutan bibirnya.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya, mata sipit dibalik kacamata berbingkai hitamnya mengerjap tanda ia tak percaya. Betapa ia sungguh bersyukur namja ini masih setia menunggunya meski sudah empat jam. "Wookie-ah..." Yesung perlahan mendekat, dan memeluk namja tadi yang ternyata bernama Kim Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kau bau sekali. Lain kali mandi dulu sebelum memelukku"

Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah sepasang sunbae dan hoobae sejak dari SD. Dan hubungan mereka berkembang menjadi sahabat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kemudian, entah siapa yan memulai, entah hati siapa yang mengakui lebih dulu, namun kedua hati itu kini sudah saling menyadari bahwa mereka saling menyayangi.

Tidak perlu kata-kata yang menyatakan, tidak perlu pengakuan untuk penegasan, tidak perlu seluruh orang harus menyetujui hubungan, asal maklum, itu sudah cukup membuat mereka bahagia. Bukankah bahagia itu begitu sederhana? Berjalan dibawah pandangan jijik dari orang-orang? Itu sudah biasa, mereka tidak lagi terusik. Mungkn saja orang-orang itu iri dengan kasih sayang yang mereka miliki.

"Ini" ujar Yesung setelah melepas pelukannya, ia mengeluarkan sepasang cincin hitam dari sakunya. "Ini ada garfier nama kita. Kau kenakan namaku, hyung kenakan namamu"

Mata Ryeowook mengerjab takjub. Dia sudah mengulurkan tangan kanannya agar Yesung mengenakan cincin hitam itu dijarinya. Cincin hitam sederhana, tidak mahal, namun mereka memaknainya lebih dari sekeping cincin. Mereka terhubung.

* * *

_Dua orang yang saling berhubungan akan saling menguatkan. Mereka tidak akan mampu berdiri jika sendirian. Tidak sanggup melangkah meski memohon, bahkan hanya satu langkah._

Ryeowook menuju gerbang sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Ia masih kepikiran dengan email semalam yang mampir diinboxnya.

"Haahh" Entah ini sudah helaan nafas yang ke berapa. Cara berdirinya lesu, matanya beberapa kali menghindari pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, aura disekelilingnya menjadi lebih gelap.

Yesung berjalan dengan ceria, sesekali melambaikan tangan, menyapa, beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan atau menyapanya. Senyumnya seperti biasa, selalu memukau banyak mata "Wookie, kita makan es krim dulu ne?"

Hubungan mereka, memang terlihat tidak wajar, namun itulah yang terjadi, mereka sesama namja, dan mereka saling menyayangi. Itu cukup, tidak perlu ditambahi dgn embel-embel 'tidak normal' dibelakangnya. Mereka cukup normal. Dua orang yang cukup dewasa untuk menentukan kepada hati siapa ia boleh jatuh. Bukankah kau akan lelah menjadi orang lain karena menuruti kemauan orang lain?

Seisi sekolah memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Yesung, wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua klub drama menjalin hubungan yang spesial dengan Kim Ryeowook, murid kelas X anggota klub paduan suara yang bersuara indah. Mereka memang bersikap cuek dengan status Yesung yang menyukai sesama jenis, bahkan yeoja-yeoja itu banyak yang masih mengagumi Yesung dan bermimpi suatu saat Yesung mampu merubah orientasi seksualnya, mereka memberikan pandangan maklum. Namun untuk Ryeowook? Senyum manis nya tak mampu meluluhkan pandangan menghina yang kerap kali mereka lontarkan. Mereka masih memandang Ryeowook dengan jijik dan merendahkan. Meskipun sudah sekian lama Ryeowook tidak menerima teror dan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan lainnya, tapi semalam Ryewook menerima email itu lagi.

"Tidak hyung, aku ingin langsung pulang. Aku lelah. Antar aku ya" Ryeowook memberikan senyum terbaiknya, meskipun sedikit dipaksakan.

Yesung menelengkan kepalanya sejenak, menyelidik di manik mata Ryeowook. "Hmm, baiklah. Kajja!" ucapnya pendek sambil merangkul bahu kecil Ryeowook.

"Ah, jangan begini, Hyung" Ryeowook menghindari pelukan Yesung. "Malu dilihat orang-orang" tambahnya ragu-ragu.

"Oke. Jadi begini saja. Dan jangan menolak" mata sipitnya memberi penegasan. Yesung menggenggam jemari Ryeowook dengan erat sementara Ryeowook pasrah tangan mereka menjadi tontonan. Ryeowook juga pasrah jika besok lokernya penuh dengan kertas-kertas berisi makian. Lagi. Sekali lagi, itu tak mengapa, selama ada hyung nya disampingnya, ia akan kuat.

* * *

_Masalahmu tidak akan selesai dengan hanya berlari. Jadi, hadapilah dan selesaikan. Bersikaplah bahwa kau adalah pemenangnya._

Sesuai dengan dugaan Ryeowook, ponselnya tidak berhenti berbunyi mengisyaratkan email, pesan, dan telepon masuk. Ryeowook akhirnya merasa lelah. Ini sudah satu bulan dirinya menghindari Yesung dengan alasan latihan vokal yang padat, tugas yang menumpuk, atau les ini dan itu.

Berbagai makian ia terima, berbagai nama binatang di kebun binatangpn tak luput dari kata-katanya. Belum lagi surat-surat yang memenuhi lokernya. Ia memilih untuk menghindari Yesung untuk sesaat. Menenangkan susana panas ini sejenak. Lagipula dirinya sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan cinta yang tak kunjung mendapat restu dari orang tuanya.

Ryeowook juga merasa ini adalah tindakan terbaiknya untuk melindungi Yesung. Dirinya merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh isi surat-surat itu adalah benar. Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, hanya murid biasa yang tidak mempunyai banyak prestasi. Tidak pantas jika disandingkan dengn Yesung yang serba nomor satu. Meski hatinya ngilu, tapi ini yang terbaik.

Ryeowook memasuki kelasnya dengan terburu begitu dilihatnya Yesung berjalan mendekat dari ujung lorong dihadapanya tergesa.

"Wookie, tunggu!" namun Ryeowook sudah berhasil duduk di bangkunya. Yesung tak kehabisan akal, toh jam masuk sekolah masih setengah jam lagi. "Ikut aku!" pandangan matanya tidak lagi lembut, genggaman ditangan Ryeowook juga sangat menyakitkan rasanya. Bukan hanya di pergelangan tangannya sepertinya, tapi juga di hatinya. Yesung menyeret Wookie, menuju loteng.

Mereka sangat ingat, tempat ini adalah tempat mereka, tempat mereka melepas rindu disekolah, sekadar makan siang, bercanda, atau hanya sekedar berbaring memandangi awan yang berarak tak jelas. Tempat itu juga yang menjadi saksi bagaimana Yesung dan Ryeowook saling mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka. Terbebas dari pandangan orang-orang yang melelahkan.

Badan Wookie yang kecil sudah di penjarakan oleh kedua tangan Yesung dan dinding. Dirinya sudah dipenuhi amarah.

"Kau kenapa? Hmm?" tanyanya tak sabar. Gurat halus sudah mncul dilehernya tanda menahan amarah. "Kau bosan denganku? Hmm?" katanya penuh penekanan. "Katakan Wookie! Aku menyayangimu! Mencintaimu! Lalu kenapa kau begini? Menghindariku, atau bahkan kau bertindak seakan aku tidak ada!" ujarnya parau.

Sret.

Yesung melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan paksa. Ryeowook meronta, ingin mendorong Yesung namun gagal, kedua tangannya sudah dipenjarakan oleh namjachinguya sendiri. "Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan aku tak ada?" Ryeowook menolehkan kepala kekiri dan ke kanan bermaksud menghindari ciuman Yesung, namun Yesung malah menciumi leher dan bahunya.

Tangan mungil Yesung sudah beralih ke balik seragam Ryeowook yang sudah kusut. Kissmark yang harusnya tanda cinta berubah menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Tidak ada manis yang terecap dalam ciuman panas itu. Yesung mendorong dan terus memaksa hingga ciuman itu bercampur dengan cairan asin yang meleleh dari kedua mata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook ingin sekali menikmati ciuman panas itu, ia juga sangat merindukan namjachingunya. Memadu kasih, saling membelai penuh sayang, dan menyalurkan segala rasa cinta yang membuncah. Namun Ryeowook tidak bisa. Ia terlalu mencintai hyung yang telah menjaganya selama ini, dan tidak ingin hyung kesayangan semua orang ini menerima hujatan dan makian dari semua orang, cukup dirinya saja yang menanggungnya.

Ryeowook meronta lagi, sesaat tangannya refleks memeluk leher Yesung, ketika Yesung kembali menciumi bibir merahnya, namun ia kembali meronta. Hingga satu kancing atas Yesung terlepas. Yesung hampir memperkosanya. "Hiks" satu hisakan lolos, menyadarkan indra pendengaran Yesung yang telah ditulikan oleh amarah tadi.

Yesung melepas pagutannya. Ia pandangi wajah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dihadapannya ini. Beribu tanda tanya memenuhi benaknya, amarah tadi masih berkilat di matanya. Nafas mereka saling berebut oksigen. Detak janung mereka juga berlomba milik siapa yang yang tercepat.

"Seluruh dunia boleh menjadi menyebalkan, seluruh dunia boleh mengkhianatiku." katanya parau di sela-sela tangisan. "Tapi tidak kau, hyung." lanjutnya tak kalah parau. Matanya sudah penuh dengan lelehan kristal. Menumpahkan segala apa yang tidak sanggup ditampung oleh hati. "Tidak kau"

Yesung tercengang, seluruh amarah yang hendak ia lontarkan sudah ia telan bulat-bulat. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh puncak kepala bersurai karamel itu ragu. Seiring satu helaan nafas, Yesung menarik kepala Ryeowook hingga bersandar di dadanya. Yesung sadar, seseorang yang sedang ada di dekapannya kini tidak membutuhkan nasehat, ia hanya membutuhkan pelukan. Pelukan yang menenangkan.

_Cinta adalah ketika satu hati terletak pada dua tubuh yang berbeda. Ketika yang satu pergi, maka yang lainnya akan mengikuti. Akan mampu menghadapi dunia ketika mereka bersama, dan akan jatuh keika mereka terpisah._

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Azalea lagi gaje, Azalea cuma suka kata-kata Wookie pas part endingnya aja.

Mau protes? Monggo di kolom bawah.

Gamsahaee


End file.
